


Whoop-ass

by seryle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seryle/pseuds/seryle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the "Missouri needs to come back and whoop Dean's ass" post on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoop-ass

Wings fluttered, and Dean stared into the emptiness where the angel stood just moments before. Missouri promptly smacked him upside the head.

“Ow!” he stated as he brought up his hand to rub the injury. “The hell was that for?” he asked the psychic as he looked down at her. Missouri just glared at him fiercely.

“Boy, don’ you go acting like you don’ know why you got hit,” she warned, a very threatening finger being shaken at him. “You keep stringing that boy along forever and I’ll whoop your ass so fast you don’ know what side the apocalypse you on, ya hear?”

Sam, of course, started giggling like a child, but Dean just stared back at Missouri as out of the loop as ever.

“What the hell are you talking about?” he asked, incredulous. His arms went up to defend against another slap. “I take good care of Sam!” he protested. This prompted a full bout of laughter from the younger Winchester, and a look from Missouri that just might set him on fire; Dean’s gaze flitted back and forth between the two, clueless as to what was going on. This seemed to make Missouri even angrier.

“Dammit, boy,” she cursed, taking a step closer and getting a slappin’ hand ready, “Don’ you go pretending with me, I’ll—,” she froze, then squinted, as if looking through him. “Oh my sweet Jesus,” she said, an epitome unraveling across her face. Missouri whirled to Sam. “He don’ even know himself, do he?”

“Not even slightly,” Sam stated, leaning against the door frame to the kitchen as he munched on a cookie. “I’ve been going insane.”

“Oh hon,” Missouri sighed, shaking her head in an exasperated manner, and Dean didn’t know if that was mean for him or Sam.

Truth be told, it was meant for Cas.


End file.
